Prom
by KassieMarie
Summary: (Takes place 4 years before my first inFAMOUS fic, Surprises) It's Prom season and Seattle High is buzzing with excitement. Delsin wants to ask his best friend, Natasha, to go with him. But there's only one problem. She has a boyfriend. How will prom go for Delsin and Natasha? (Bad summary, I know.) One-Shot!


**A/N: It's been so long has it not? I have not dropped off the face of the earth or anything like that. I've just been caught up with college and my other fic series based off the anime Ghost Hunt. (If you haven't seen it, and like anime, I HIGHLY suggest you check out Ghost Hunt. Travis Willingham (Reggie in case you DIDN'T know who brought Del's big brother to life) is in Ghost Hunt and plays a Monk. He is perfect in this role! Dare I say, his best anime role. Even better than Roy Mustang. (But that's just me, and I digress.)**

**Anyway, quite a few of you said you wanted an evil karma version of "The Revolution". I PROMISE I will do it. I'm currently working on it, very slowly I might add too. I need to immerse myself in the evil karma story in order to keep Delsin in character as a power hungry jerk. It will keep with the evil karma ending of the game, so the story will turn out completely different! So look for that to drop sometime this summer! Well, now all that's been taken care of please enjoy Del and Nat as teenagers! Yes, it's that time of year. PROM SEASON! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Senior year. Best time in a teen's life. Heading off into the world soon, becoming your own person. Both Delsin and Natasha were excited. They've been inseparable since first grade. Everyone knew that come spring time, they would be the couple to beat for the best promposal. What their classmates didn't know is that Delsin and Natasha weren't dating each other. In fact, Natasha was dating the number one football player in the state, Erik Wilson. They managed to kept it under the radar at Seattle High. Delsin was just the best friend, and occasionally felt like the third wheel around his best friend and Erik. But he wouldn't dare tell Natasha that. She was happy with Erik and Delsin didn't want to come in the way of her happiness. Even if that means being friend-zoned.

Natasha was working at the fish cannery when she heard a ruckus on the roof. She went up there only to find Delsin again.

"Delsin! What the hell are you doing!? You know if nana catches you again, she'll call the cops."

Delsin laughed. "Yeah. Call my brother after me again. I'm sure he'd like that."

"Del." She crossed her arms across her chest and stared daggers at her best friend. "Put down the spray can and get off the roof now."

Delsin put his arms up in defeat. "Fine, Tash."

As they made their way off the roof and back into the cannery, Delsin thought back to why he was on the roof again. "Stupid Del. Just stupid," he mumbled to himself.

"You alright Del?" Natasha asked him.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Natasha eyed her friend for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever. Well, since you're here, might as well put you to work, right?"

"Oh no. No, no, no. I'm outta here."

"Oh, come on Del! Why not?"

"Because of last time! I had to take three showers and wash my clothes TWICE just to get the fish smell out of them!"

Natasha giggled. "But seeing you covered in fish guts was so funny! I promise I won't start a gut fight like last time. I just need help organizing the boxes that are ready to ship. It's a lot of work for one person and nana is busy in her office finalizing the shipment list."

Delsin groaned for a moment and was about to say no, until Natasha turned on her puppy eyes that she knew Delsin could not refuse. He sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine."

Natasha beamed with pride as she grabbed Delsin's hand and pulled him over to the awaiting boxes.

* * *

_Later that night_

"Hey Del! I'm home!"

"In here Reggie!" Delsin called out to his brother from is artist's den.

Reggie walked in, only to be caught off guard by the smell of rotting fish. "Del, what did you do this time?"

Delsin sighed. "I don't know. I guess I said something that pissed Nat off and she threw fish guts at me."

"What were you doing at the cannery anyway?"

"I dunno."

"Del, seriously. You had a reason. Now what was it?"

Delsin sighed. "I was going to ask Tash if she wanted to go to prom together. At least I _was_ going to, then Erik showed up and asked her. I think after he left, I made a sly comment to myself and somehow she heard it and threw fish guts at me."

"What'd you say?"

"Something about Erik and his big ego's bad timing or something like that."

"Delsin!"

"I didn't know I said it out loud!"

"I swear you act more like a five year old instead of an 18 year old."

Delsin put his head on his desk with a thud as Reggie stood over him. After a few moments in silence, Reggie broke it.

"How long have you been in love with Nat?"

"What!?" Delsin's head jumped off the desk. "W.. who… who said anything about me being in love with Tash?"

"That response and the hint of pink across your face. Just man up and tell her!"

"I can't!"

"And why is that?"

"Because…. she's with Erik. I can tell she loves him and I care for her too much to let my own personal feelings ruin her happiness."

"Wow. I guess you really do have a pair."

"REGGIE!"

* * *

_Prom Night_

Delsin, dressed in a tux (per Reggie's demand), walked into the ballroom of the hotel that was hosting Seattle High's prom.

_I freaking hate this. _He thought to himself. _Why did I even decide to come in the first place? _

On the other side of the ballroom stood Natasha, dressed in a strapless, floor-length purple dress that had hints of silver embellishment around the skirt. Her head hung as she was trying to hid the tears that were threatening to fall. Erik had decided to dump her that night to go off and hook up with the head cheerleader. Apparently he had been cheating on Natasha during their whole relationship with the redhead who was the most popular girl in school.

Natasha raised her head to survey the crowd before she left. She didn't feel like staying around her classmates. Even though she never told anyone besides Delsin about her relationship with Erik, her friends would most definitely start asking her why she was crying and would wonder where Delsin was. They were practically inseparable, so for him to not be with her would raise red flags with her friends.

Not seeing who she wanted to see the most at the moment, Natasha lowered her head again and started to head towards the exit, staying close to the wall so she wouldn't run into her friends. As she stepped outside, she saw someone sitting on the steps. The person was dressed in a tux and hung their head in their hands. She knew immediately who it was when she saw the person's left hand go through their black hair, revealing a small hint of a tattoo she recognized. Smiling, she sat down next to her best friend.

"Hey Del."

Delsin looked over at Natasha with a surprised expression gracing his face.

"Tash, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside having the time of your life and dancing the night away with Erik?"

"Nope." Natasha sighed. "Del, do you remember the time I told you Erik asked me to be his girlfriend?"

Delsin only nodded.

"You remember how you told me it was a bad idea and that guys like him are only after one thing in life?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…. you were right. Erik never really cared about me. All he cared about was getting some action that he never would get from me."

"Tash… I…"

"It's alright Del. Erik and that redhead cheerleader that he cheated on me with deserve each other. Both are very popular and only have their good looks to go on in life."

"Natasha…" Delsin took her right hand into his left one and looked her straight in the eye. "He is a dumbass. If he can't see that you are the most amazing person with the most caring heart in all of Seattle High, then he never deserved to waste a second of your time."

Natasha smiled at her friend. He always knew what to say. This is why she cared for him so much. They knew each other so well. Over time, she figured she somehow fell in love with her best friend and this moment showed her why she did.

"Hey, Tash?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this is short notice, but… would you… would you like to go to prom with me?"

"I would love to Del." She answered with a smile on her face. She didn't care if he loved her or not. Just him being there for her is all she truly wanted right now. Maybe one day she'll tell him how she feels.

As the night went on, Delsin and Natasha danced with each other and their friends having the time of their life. At the halfway point of the night, the DJ cut the music as the class officers stood on the stage.

"Alright!" The class president exclaimed. "Thank you to everyone who took the time to vote tonight for the Class of 2008 Prom Court. Now the time has come to see who you all voted for!"

All the students started buzzing in excitement and cheered as their classmates were announced for different awards.

"Alright, and now for Prom King and Queen!"

The ballroom quieted as the class president took the sealed envelope and opened it. "In a landslide, it looks like the tale of best friends won out this year! Congratulations to our Prom King and Queen, Delsin Rowe and Natasha Greene!"

The ballroom erupted into applause as Delsin and Natasha stood next to each other in shock. They didn't even know they were nominated. Delsin took Natasha's hand in his as they made their way onto the stage. Once they turned to their classmates, the class president placed crowns on their heads.

"Let's hear it one more time for our court!"

The ballroom erupted once again in applause. The court was escorted off stage and were taken to get the official court pictures taken. First as a group, then with the male and female winner of each category separately. Delsin and Natasha were the last ones to have their picture taken. Delsin nervously put his arms around Natasha's waist as she placed her hands on top of his. They both smiled nervously at the camera.

"Well, that's one of the most awkward prom pictures ever," Natasha told Delsin as they looked at the small proof the photographer gave them.

"I like it though."

"I do too. It's totally us!"

They laughed as they looked at the picture one last time before Natasha put it into her purse.

"Let's slow things down for a bit," the DJ announced to the seniors. "Here's some songs for those couples out there."

Delsin looked at Natasha and extended his hand. "Shall we, my queen?"

Natasha giggled at her friend. "You're having way too much fun with this Del."

Delsin simply shrugged his shoulders. Natasha took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor as the first notes of the song started to play.

"Hey, I know this song," Natasha said.

"What song is it?"

"Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra."

"Never heard of it."

"You seriously need to expand your music selections, Del."

"Maybe I will. You never know," he said as he took Natasha's hand into his and put his other hand on her hips. Natasha's free hand found its way onto his shoulder and they started to dance.

"Hey Del?"

"Yeah Tash?'

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me…. promise me that no matter what happens to us in the future, you'll always be there for me. No matter where we end up, no matter who we end up with and no matter how old we get, promise me that you'll always be there when I need you. Even when I don't know it."

Delsin simply smiled at his best friend and the girl he's always loved. "I promise, just as long as you promise the same to me."

Natasha smiled back at her best friend and the boy who would always have her heart. "I promise."

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: Gah! So glad I finally finished this! Been working on it for almost a year now. And yes I purposefully did NOT have Delsin and Natasha confess to each other because of what happens in **_**Surprises**_**. If you have not read that, please do so! Otherwise you probably have like no idea who Natasha is, lol. Her whole backstory in in that one-shot. Well, now that we have seen Del and Tash as teenagers, what next? Comment below what you want to see from Del and Tash's past and I'll try my best! I'll also do a few more fics that take place after **_**The Revolution**_ **and **_**A Night on the Town**_**. Until next time Conduits!**


End file.
